dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Osterman (Watchmen)
" The Button It was possible Doctor Manhattan, referred to as "God", vaporized Eobard Thawne after he traveled through the timestream to reach the Button's owner, which had mysteriously appeared in the Batcave after the return of Wally West. Manhattan picked the button off of the ground shortly after killing Thawne." " | Powers = * : Manhattan's "intrinsic field" was removed due to an accident that sent his atoms flying, leaving him with barely enough control over his DNA structure. Over time he was able to re-evaluate his physiology and become Doctor Manhattan, a quantum being of nearly unlimited power. He has even been confirmed to be even stronger than Mxyzptlk, and it was Mxyzptlk himself who said this. ** : Able to split and replicate his being, this ability was used on himself. He became many different completely sentient versions of himself, each a divided consciousness of Doctor Manhattan. *** : Likewise with his Bio-Fission ability, Jon could bring his sentient copies back into his body without any adverse side effects. ** : Limited only to his perception of time, Jon could clearly see his future and past from a third person perspective. Likewise, he could grant others with the "atemporal" vision. *** : A product of his Chronokinesis, Jon could see his own future in a theoretical sense. This power was blocked by tachyons. *** : Jon can travel throughout the timeline at will." " ** : Jon possessed understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and had the ability to oversee other universes as he wished. ** : It was unknown whether some of the creations he made was the manipulation of matter, molecules or entirely creative quantum energy constructs. He stated he wished to create his own life after manipulating matter on Mars as a sort of test. ** : Jon didn't need to touch or hold things in order to change their elemental structure, he didn't even need to be solely conscious of his projections. ** : Manhattan was not restrained by basic physical laws and could levitate. ** : Jon was capable of projecting powerful force-fields. ** : Never seeming to age, Jon never appeared any older both physically and mentally after his accident. He stated that the world grew older around him. ** : Bullets and blows traveled through Jon, as such, he could allow all objects to pass through him without so much as a reaction. He could extend this ability to others and objects. *** : Jon was capable of phasing his body through solid matter." " ** : Jon possessed incredible durability and was practically invulnerable to any physical harm. His durability had allowed him to walk across the sun unharmed. *** ** : Able to restructure himself after the removal of his intrinsic field, Manhattan was not limited to use this reconstruction power only on himself. He had taken apart most inanimate objects and even taken apart human beings as well as reconstructing Martian sand into large glass structures. *** : Jon was capable of using his power to completely disintegrate human beings. *** : Jon could regenerate his entire body from total disintegration (down to the sub-atomic level), endlessly, as long as his consciousness survives. That being said, in the Superman Reborn storyline, Mister Mxyzptlk does confirm that Jonathan is far more powerful than him, so his ability to regenerate may be far more powerful than anticipated. ** : Jon's body emits some level of ultraviolet radiation. *** : When Jon restructured his body he produced great amounts of heat from his body's ultraviolet radiation. It was great enough to give nearby people sunburns. ** : After the events of Flashpoint, when Barry Allen attempted to revert his universe back to normal, Jon interfered with this process by erasing ten years from that would-be, reverted universe, creating Prime Earth as a side-effect." " ** : Able to grow or shrink incredibly fast without a seeming limit. He displayed great abilities and focus while at these sizes without a loss of control in any fashion. ** : While in microscopic size, superhuman heights or in a seemingly normal form, he displayed great physical strength such as hurling tanks about, lifting planetary structures and heaving delicate technological equipment about. ** : Telekinetic in his fabrication of lifting objects he focuses on with his mind, Jon limited himself to only use his mental abilities to multitask as he took apart or reassembled objects and living organisms. He could also make a person's head forcefully explode. ** : Able to remove and reassemble the particles and molecules of any object from one location to another with a single thought. Jon had teleported huge and small objects, people and animals alike. | Abilities = * * * ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Without being able to truly feel or embrace things in a virgin perception, Doctor Manhattan had begun to lose his sight of humanity and his sense of humor. He grew bored of the Earth and its inhabitants multiple times. He finally chose to leave Earth after he stated he understood humanity again; signifying his final departure from humanity. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Manhattan was based upon Charlton Comics' Captain Atom, who in Moore's original proposal was surrounded by the shadow of nuclear threat. However, the writer found he could do more with Manhattan as a "kind of a quantum super-hero" than he ever could have with Captain Atom. Moore sought to delve into nuclear physics and quantum physics in constructing the character of Dr. Manhattan. The writer believed that a character living in a quantum universe would not perceive time with a linear perspective, which would influence the character's perception of human affairs. Moore also wanted to avoid creating an emotionless character like Spock from Star Trek, so he sought for Dr. Manhattan to retain "human habits" and to grow away from them and humanity in general. Gibbons had created the blue character Rogue Trooper, and explained he reused the blue skin motif for Doctor Manhattan as it resembles skin tonally, but has a different hue. Moore incorporated the color into the story, and Gibbons noted the rest of the comic's color scheme made Manhattan unique. * Moore recalled that he was unsure if DC would allow the creators to depict the character as fully nude, which partially influenced how they portrayed the character. Gibbons wanted to tastefully depict Manhattan's nudity, selecting carefully when full frontal shots would occur and giving him "understated" genitals — like a classical sculpture — so the reader would not initially notice it. * In Sam Hamm's unproduced 1989 screenplay for the movie, Adrian Veidt had studied alternate timelines using tachyons, and noted that the human race survived in some of them because Dr. Manhattan never existed (as his creation was a flashpoint in history). And so, he plotted to assassinate Jon in the past before he got killed by the intrinsic field disruptor. To do this, he creates a tachyon bubble showing the day of the experiment, then gets ready to shoot a rifle at Jon through a small opening of the bubble. However, Dr. Manhattan arrives in time to thwart the plot and kill Veidt. Manhattan then decides to enter the past and save his past self from the experiment instead. He enlarges the opening of the tachyon bubble and steps through, then fuses with Jon and becomes a protective husk surrounding him. The experiment destroys Manhattan, and Jon leaves the chamber intact, returning Janey's repaired watch to her. With Dr. Manhattan no longer in existence, the present transforms into a reality closer to ours, with Rorschach, Nite Owl, and Silk Spectre existing as anomalies. * In Before Watchmen: Doctor Manhattan Vol 1, Dr. Manhattan tries to directly observe the events leading to his creation. This results in Dr. Manhattan confronting the fact that time is not linear as he had believed but a series of ever branching realities. Among these other realities is one where the Comedian's actions cause the Cuban missile crisis to escalate into nuclear war. However, Dr. Manhattan believes via the concept of Schrodinger's cat that he has somehow broken time and has created these alternative realities and proceeds to wipe them out to where there is just one quantum reality. How this relates to hypertime which seems to exclude the possibility of this happening or the 52, new 52, and reborn Pre-Crisis multiverses is unclear. | Trivia = * Allen Adam, the "Quantum Superman" of Earth-4, is in part based on Doctor Manhattan. | Wikipedia = Doctor Manhattan | Links = * Doctor Manhattan at the Watchmen Wiki }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Travelers